Battle of Illusions
by Lilichan08
Summary: A tranger from beyond has started a duel monster's tournament, but is he really after Malik. MalikOC, SetoIsis, RyoShizuka
1. Prologue

Prologue:

He placed his gloved hand upon the ancient tablet; the pentacle on the back of the glove shone a brilliant green. From beneath his black hood, Hakim smirked, it was working. His lips parted and out of his mouth came an ancient rune calling on the first spirit of the dead that heard it to come forth. Like the pentacle, the stone tablet began to glow as well. It somehow sent a screaming Hakim flying back, hitting his head on the nearby wall. A torso materialized, but not entirely, for it looked to be made of pure energy. To Hakim's horror, it began to speak in a threatening voice.

"Who has awakened me from my sleep?"

"I-I did. I need your aid on my quest, please fully materialize and join me." Hakim almost stumbled over his words.

The spirit laughed,"Bwahaha, you thought that it would be that easy? Anyhow let's make a deal, I am too powerful to materialize without the energy of innocent souls.

If you can revive me, then I may aid you. But I must tell you, there is one soul that I want in particular…."

"It's a deal!" replied Hakim, smirking.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Malik ran his tanned fingers through his silky, flaxen hair. He felt so refreshed. Due to exams Domino University had given all students a half-day. The relief was almost surreal, every day since he and his family had moved to Domino Japan, Work was the highest priority, Especially for Malik, being the youngest and having to attend collage. On a whim, he picked up a novel and began reading it, his amethyst eyes dancing across the pages. Unfortunately, his quiet time was interrupted by a swift knock on his dorm door. Lethargically, he walked to the door.

Upon opening it, He was greeted by a smiling burnet wearing glasses. She was smiling brightly, just as she normally had. He recognized her as a friend.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.

"Come on Malik, everyone is waiting for you at the café, Yugi has something that he wants to talk about." Rin replied.

Upon entry to the café, the two were greeted with excitement. They sat down at a rectangular table, upon which menus sat.

"Hey guys." Jounouchi said. Many other hellos followed.

"So I heard Yugi has something to say," Said Malik "What might that be?

Yugi's eyes shone brightly, his spiky tricolor hair just added to his gleeful appearance. "Well, this guy, the owner of a big company in Egypt, is hosting a tournament, one bigger than Battle City, and it's right here in Domino!"

"About time there was another tournament, that Kaiba sure hasn't been doing much of that sort of thing lately." Jounouchi chimed in, making exaggerated arm gestures." Rin and Anzu just laughed.

"Calm down Jou, it's just a tournament!" Anzu said.

"Just a tournament, Duel Monsters is my life!!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Lay off Jou will ya!" shouted Honda jokingly.

"Come on guys," Rin said, "I'm pretty excited about this too! I can finally put my light deck into action!" She punched the air for effect.

"Sounds like your looking foreword to it." stated Malik.

"Aren't you?" Ryo asked, brushing a strand of silver hair out of his brown eyes.

"Of cores I am." Replied Malik defensively.

"You don't seem to thrilled, Malik." Rin noticed.

"Yeah, why are you so grim?" Yugi chimed in.

"No, I REALLY am excited." Malik retorted.

That night, as he lay in bed, Malik turned that conversation in his head, he really did feel grim.

"Malik, can't you sleep?" asked his roommate's voice from the bed a few feet away from his.

"No. I can't sleep Bakura" Malik replied.

"Is it possible that this has something to do with the tournament?" Bakura asked, his voice was soft, almost gone due to fatigue.

"Yeah, I guess It reminds me a lot of Battle City." He replied, but there was no answer, Bakura was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hi, Lilichan here, I am sorry about the last chapter, it was pretty boring. ; . Fortunately, it has set up the plot for the rest of the story; Action is coming soon, so hold on to your seats!

Somehow, the days had passed quickly, and Malik found himself standing in front of the gates of a large mansion, actually, it was more like a castle, it had to be about five tomes the size of a normal house. From its ornately decorated roof emerged equally beautiful spires, upon which gargoyles sat, fiercely keeping watch. Unfortunately, Malik couldn't go near it, for the gate was in his way. Chatter of hundreds, thousands of people was in the air. Malik was not alone, Men, women and children, all holding Duel disks on their arms were watching, waiting, until at last, the front door of the mansion opened.

A man stepped out; he wore a long, cream-colored robe adorned with gold. He had tan skin and long ebony hair, which he wore in a ponytail. He stopped in front of the gate, eyeing the crowd, his crowd, with a grin. He began to speak.

"Duelists, I invite you to join my tournament, The Battle of Illusions, with witch I will decide who is worthy enough to enter my mansion for the finals. My name is Hakim. The rules are as follows: You each get 2 antae cards. Duel whoever you like, but be cautious. If you loose, one of the cards will be taken away. The first individuals to collect 5 of said cards will join me in my mansion." And with that he walked away, leaving the tumult of the cheering crowd behind. Malik pulled the two antae cards. Pictured upon them was the mansion in front of him.

Suddenly, Malik felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Rin.

"I couldn't find everyone else." She said, adding a small chuckle at the end of her sentence "It's no surprise, seeing as there are so many people here."

"Yeah." Malik replied simply.

"Listen, you've not been yourself since the day we told you about the tournament. What's up? I thought that you liked dueling."

"I do, it's just that, this tournament brings back……….memories."

"Like what?" Rin asked her eyes where full of concern, but no sooner than she had spoken, a man with green hair and anger in his eyes approached. Rin jumped back in fear.

"It's been a long time "Master" Malik." said the strange man mockingly. Malik winced.

"Kenji, what are you doing here?" asked Malik nervously.

"I'm here for payback; I challenge you to a duel!!!"

Each man activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. The life point meter read 4000.

"It's my turn, I summon a monster card face down in defense mode." Kenji stated, placing a card upon his duel disk, an image of a card appeared to hover above the street. "Turn end."

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. (Atk: 110 Def: 1200) Attack his face down card!" Malik shouted. A woman with purple hair and a baggy black dress appeared, she pointed aimed a beam of dark energy at the opposing monster.

"Unfortunately, you have triggered my Man Eater Bug!" Kenji laughed. A large brown insect materialized, it devoured the Witch. Her agonized screams echoed throughout the block.

"I do however, get to add a monster from my deck to my hand thanks to her effect." Malik said, fanning his deck before him. He selected Revival Jam. "I summon "Revival Jam in defense mode, (Atk: 1500 Def: 500) and I place one card face down." A blue, slimy blob appeared on the field.

(To Be continued)


End file.
